Scorpion
Tamed: |spawn = See Spawning |damage = Easy: Normal: Hard: Dirt scorpion venom: for 3 sec ( ) Cave scorpion Nausea: for 3 sec Frost scorpion Slowness: for 3 sec |multiplevers = See History |drops = See Drops |entityid = scorpion, petscorpion |exp = 5 |sounds = Idle Claw Sting Hurt Death }}Scorpions are tamable mobs that come with many variants. Spawning 'Overworld' Three types of scorpions spawn in the Overworld: * Dirt scorpions spawn on top of solid blocks in the Overworld in light levels of 7 or less. * Cave scorpions spawn in light levels of 7 or less in the Overworld, but only if the Y position is less than 40 and doesn't have direct sky view. The two conditions must be met in order to spawn a cave scorpion; * Frost scorpions spawn in ice plains, ice mountains and ice spikes biomes in light levels of 7 or less. 'Nether' Nether scorpions can be found in the Nether at any light level. Drops All four types of naturally occurring scorpions drop: *0–1 and 0–1 if the scorpion is a dirt scorpion *0–1 and 0–1 if the scorpion is a frost scorpion *0–1 and 0–1 if the scorpion is a cave scorpion *0–1 and 0–1 if the scorpion is a nether scorpion *0–2 if the scorpion is a baby or an undead scorpion *0–2 if the scorpion is an undead scorpion Tamed scorpions will drop a if they were wearing one at the time. 'Baby scorpions' Scorpions with babies on their back will drop 0–4 baby scorpions upon death. Behavior Scorpions have similar behavior to that of spiders; they are hostile to the player as long as the light level immediately around them is 9 or less; otherwise they won't attack unless you provoke them. Hostile scorpions will continue to chase the player even if they are exposed to well-lit locations. Scorpions make squeaking and clicking sounds occasionally. They do not get set on fire during the day. Like spiders, insects, and crabs, scorpions can climb up vertically, meaning they can scale up walls and fences. As this is the case, walls and fences make poor protection for any tamed mobs, unless you build a roof over an enclosure or your house. Combat Scorpions have two methods of attack: a melee attack, which they use with their claws, and a venomous sting. If a scorpion stings the player, he/she will get a negative effect. Dirt scorpions poison the player, cave scorpions give nausea, frost scorpions slow the player down with a Slowness I effect, and nether scorpions can set you on fire. Each effect lasts for three seconds. Taming A scorpion can be tamed by picking up a baby scorpion and then naming it. To find baby scorpions, look for a scorpion that has small scorpions on its back, and kill it. This will make the babies fall to the ground. The babies can then be picked up by right-clicking on them, which will allow the scorpion to be named. If the baby scorpion grows bigger, it can't be tamed by right-clicking on it. Like other baby mobs, baby scorpions take a while to grow to full size. Fully-grown tamed scorpions may attack other mobs, including your pet(s), so they should be kept separately in an enclosure. Once the baby has grown to full size, the scorpion can then be ridden by placing a saddle on it. Like other tamed mobs, scorpions will sit when a whip if you right-click on the scorpion with the whip, and it will continue to remain stationary until ridden or if the whip is used again. A scorpion egg can be acquired by using an essence of darkness on any tamed scorpion. Placing this on the ground will cause it to hatch within a couple of minutes, and it is necessary to stay near the egg in order to tame the hatched scorpion (placing it requires looking at the ground and you must be where the egg is wanted, then right-click). This will hatch a friendly baby scorpion that can be named, just as if a scorpion with babies on its back was killed. A tamed scorpion can be healed by feeding it raw or cooked rat meat. Variations There are four types of naturally occurring scorpions. These include: dirt scorpions (orange), frost scorpions (blue), cave scorpions (black) and Nether scorpions (red). There is also a special type of scorpion that can be created by the player, which is an undead scorpion. An undead scorpion is a rotting-green scorpion with red eyes. They do not attack the player, unless a scroll of freedom has been used on it. Usage Scorpions are quite slow mobs when being ridden, but they can make this up for their ability to climb walls. They can also be useful for climbing hills or mountains, as they are immune to fall damage. 'Riding' Once a scorpion is tamed and saddled, the player can control it with standard directional controls, jump, and the mouse. You can dismount your scorpion by sneaking. When riding a scorpion, the hunger bar is replaced by the scorpion's health in survival or adventure mode. Like other rideable mobs, it uses a slightly different heart texture than the player's health bar. A player can also use any item while riding a scorpion (this also includes interacting with blocks such as furnaces or crafting tables). A ridden scorpion will automatically run up any one block high slope, as well as scale up solid blocks. Scorpions are relatively fast mobs. They remain the same speed moving backwards, but are very slow when moving sideways. A ridden scorpion can also be made to jump with the space key. History Trivia *Unlike other 'undead' mobs, undead scorpions do not take damage from splash potions of Healing or burn in sunlight, though this could be a glitch. *There are textures for baby undead scorpions in the mod files, though they don't appear in-game. *Despite having the same appearanbe, tamed scorpions actually have a different entity ID to that of wild scorpions, which is called "petscorpion". *It's quite common to find string in caves where baby scorpions have suffocated to death, as they have a large hit-box and are prone to suffocating in blocks. *If a zombie pigman mounts a wild scorpion, the scorpion may stop chasing the player and instead wander around aimlessly, this is the zombie pigman is in control of the scorpion, and is also neutral towards the player. The scorpion however, will still attack you if you approach it. *Wild scorpions with babies on their back cannot be ridden by skeletons, silver skeletons, zombies, or zombie pigmen. Gallery Saddled scorpion.png|A tamed undead scorpion with a saddle equipped. Baby Scorpion.jpg|A baby dirt scorpion. Player holding scorpion.png|A player holding a baby scorpion. Zombie riding scorpion.png|A zombie riding a dirt scorpion. Scorpion sitting.png|An undead scorpion 'sitting'. Frost scorpion ice plains.png|A frost scorpion that spawned in an ice plains biome. Baby undead scorpion.png|A baby undead scorpion. 2017-01-17 15.01.54.png|A player riding a dirt scorpion. Green Scorpion.png|An old scorpion model. Category:Entity Category:Neutral mobs Category:Tamable mobs Category:Undead mobs